Tell me
by Angelsorceress
Summary: My heart belongs to you and only you, it's up to you to decide what you want to do with it. One shot! SasukexSakura


**Angelsorceress: My second one shot and my first Naruto fic. I hope you guys like it! Also…I'd like to point out two things before you guys start reading this story of mine First is that this story starts around dusk, meaning that the sun is about to set. Second try to image while reading this story that Naruto Shippuden isn't out yet. 'Why' You ask? Well I am currently stuck in Filler hell in the Naruto series…so I haven't watched a single episode of Shippuden yet! . Anyways…Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Four years have passed since he last left.  
Four years have passed since he last walked on these streets.  
Four years have passed since her hear began to ache.  
Four years have passed...and her heart has yet to move on. 

It had been a cloudy day in the peaceful village of Konoha and it seemed like it was going to rain anytime soon. A thick blanket of clouds was blocking the setting sun and a cold breeze consistently wrapped itself around her cream-colored skin, but she didn't care.

She loved the rain.

She knew she had to do this mission immediately, if anymore time were wasted ...well let's just say that there would be one less person in the world.

Haruno Sakura stood at the edge of the Konoha gates. The same gates that he walked out of and never came back. A sigh escaped from her lips as she looked at the world outside of the safe gates of Konoha, she had done this many times over the last four years; going on a mission alone.

A gust of wind blew her direction, a few strands of her hair was lifted from her slightly lose pony tail and began to dance with the wind. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the air in her face, a small smile formed on her lips and for some reason _HIS_ face came into her head. The smile quickly faded and she shook her head hopping it would erase _HIM _from her thoughts. It didn't.

_'Why? Why is he still in my mind? Why does my heart ache whenever his name is mentioned? Why can't I get over him!?'_ her right hand clasped around the area where her heart was supposed to be as many 'Whys' came into her head.

_**'Simple...YOU'RE STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM! We've gone though this countless times over the years! God! why can't you just accept that!?'**_ her inner self suddenly yelled

_'...Shut up. I never asked your opinion Oh great one!'_ Sakura retorted in her mind, her eyebrows now scrunched up as her right hand went back to holding the strap of her backpack.

Her inner self just sighed _**'You're hopeless! I mean look at yourself, you're one of the best medical nins in the village! as well as one of the best jounins. Not to mention you're...wait. I mean we're like...The hottest ninja in Konoha! And yet you can't admit that you're in love with HIM!? ...Sometimes I wonder if I really am your inner self...'**_

It was true, over the past four years Sakura had been training with Tsunade, earned the Jounin title(along with her other friends) and her body had gotten a major change.

Training every morning and having regular sparing matches with Naruto and the others gave her a lean figure (Earning herself a fan club who just wouldn't leave her alone.) and she let her hair grow till it was below her shoulders, the only thing that stayed that same was her red outfit.

_'And sometimes I wonder why you're my inner self!'_

_**'Well you can't do anything about it! I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me! So nya!'**_

"Why me???" she asked the heavens with a pleading look in her eyes,

_**'Because the world loves you!!!'**_ came her inner self in a sarcastic manner

_'Do me a favor and be quiet for the rest of the damn trip!'_ she yelled at her inner self.

Sakura realized that while she was arguing with her inner, she had walked at least ten feet away from the Konoha gates "Huh...I guess I didn't realize that my feet had a mind of their own..." she said to no one in particular, with a shrug the image of the pink haired ninja disappeared from the ground and reappeared on a branch of one of the near by trees.

She jumped from branch to branch with ease, one moment she was on one branch the next she was on another five trees away.

Sakura had been traveling for at least an hour or so when she heard a faint rumbling sound which caused her to freeze right before she was about to jump on to another branch.

"That can't be good...I-I better look for a cave or an Inn or something" a stutter could be heard from her voice, quickening her pace and looking at her surroundings carefully, she was able to find a cave which was almost-if not- completely hidden by trees.

Signs of relief could be shown in her eyes as she neared the cave, she tilted her eyes towards the now darkly lit sky when she felt a drop of water roll down her cheek...soon she felt more and more cold drops hit her body, this somehow made her feel calm and relaxed, slowing down her pace a bit, a thought crossed her mind _'Better be careful not to fall off the trees'_ this made her take caution with every step she took.

It took her a good fifteen minutes until she reached the cave. Sakura ran for the shelter of the cave and squeezed her hair dry the best she could.

"...Wonder how long has is been since the rain started?" she told herself as she placed her back pack on a near by boulder.

Sakura opened her back pack hopping that its contents weren't drenched in the rain...as luck would have it the only thing that was soaked was a brown blanket since it pretty much covered everything else.

Sakura spread the soaked blanket on the cold floor of the cave and sat down on it. She got another blanket, which was almost identical to the one she pulled out earlier the only difference is that this blanket is dryer.

Sakura wrapped the blanket around her to keep herself warm. The only light being provided came from the moon; it's very faint rays seeped through the small cracks of the cave, allowing her to see her surroundings very faintly.

_Rocks, Rock, Drops of rain, Rocks, and more rocks…yep I'm definitely in a cave. _

She slowly stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave, she looked up at the dark sky "Well...looks like it isn't gonna let up anytime soon...I just hope that man can hold on a little bit longer till I get there."

She told herself sadly. She turned around and made her way to the soaked blanket, she was a few steps away when she heard a chuckle. This made her drop the blanket, now on full alert Sakura took out two kunai which she held with her right hand and three shurikens(A/N: That how you spell it?) which was held by her left

"Who are you!? Come out and show yourself!" She yelled narrowing her eyes and scanning her surroundings carefully.

Sakura once again heard the chuckle "Now, now, let's not get to hasty" came a very familiar voice

_...Sasuke? No! It can't be him! ...can it?_ Sakura shook her head to dismiss the thought and narrowed her eyes even more searching every bit of the darkly lit cave

"Come out now! I'm warning you!" she spat out.

"Warning me? ha! I bet you can't even hit me!" the voice came in a mocking tone

"Shut up! and show yourself you coward!" Sakura was now mad as hell.

Memories of her childhood past came rushing into her head

_He abandoned the town. __  
__He left me. __  
__He...broke my heart..._

Sakura threw a kunai where she last heard the voice, hearing no cry of pain she assumed that she missed

"Coward? heh. Very well then, your wish is my command..."

Sakura heard a thud and then foot steps splashing on the puddles

"Teammate."

At the exact same moment a flash of lighting came reveling the face of the raven haired Uchiha to the pink haired Jounin a gasp came from her mouth followed by the drops or her weapons.

Thunder came in next, it made a loud and scary BOOM.

Sakuras eyes grew as big as dinner plates from both shock and horror the hair from the back of her neck stood up as soon as she heard the loud crash of thunder at this point she didn't care who she was with nor what would happen to her if she let her guard down, she just needed to block away the scary noise(well, To Sakura it was scary.)

It took less than a second for Sakura to go from standing alert and ready for anything too crouched down on the floor her knees close to her chest, head bent down resting on her knees and hand covering her ears.

She whimpered in fear as another roll of thunder came from the skies, seems like the Gods have something planned for the two ninja...hmmm, wonder what it could be?

Sasuke raised and eye brow as he looked down at the frightened jounin

_'...What the... She's afraid? Of what?'_

_**'Of thunder you IDIOT!**_ came Sasukes own inner self... which surprisingly was more annoying then Sakuras.

_'What the? Who asked you!? didn't I tell you to bug off!?'_

_**'Shut up and listen! what the hell do you think you're doing!? Standing there and looking at her shake in fear weren't you the one who decided to follow her here to make sure and I quote "Nothing bad happens to MY SAKURA"**_ his inner voice said emphasizing on the last two words Sasuke was about the retort when lighting and thunder once again came, stopping him from saying his comeback.

Sasuke could literally see Sakuras outline shaking like mad. (NOTE: His eyes got used to the darkness a few moments ago...)

_Flashback _

_The former member of team seven was on his daily routine of finding arrogant missing nins and beat them a bloody pulp. It was what he did every now and then._

_Wake up. Train. Kill arrogant ninjas. Train. Take a bath. Think about Saku- I mean... Sleep. Insert 'eat' here and there as well._

_Sasuke decided that he would do this everyday(unless he received orders from Orochimaru) until he thinks he's strong enough to beat the crap out of Itachi, but lately Sasuke had lost interest on fighting missing nins since they proved to be of no challenge to THE Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Sasuke had just killed a group of missing nins and was on his way back to Orochimarus lair when a flash of pink caught his eye immediately his thoughts went to the twelve year old Sakura he left behind in Konoha. _

_He decided to see if his assumption was true and headed towards the direction where he saw the flash of pink, since speed was no problem for him, he didn't have any trouble with regaining sight of the pink haired ninja. _

_Seeing the pink hair and sensing the familiar chakra Sasuke didn't need to see the face to confirm his assumption. This girl in front of him was indeed Sakura. _

_He was a few feet away from his former teammate when he saw her stop all of a sudden, at this quick stop he was able make a quick observation of the seventeen year old jounin _

_'Damn. She looks better now...not to mention stronger. She grew her hair agian...well it looks better on her and-Wait. What the hell am I thinking!? Damn it Uchiha! Since when did you start thinking this way!?'_

_**'Since 1982!'**__ piped his inner self in a sarcastic manner _

_'What the!? You again!? Didn't I get rid of you when I was 13!?'_

_**'...You got rid of my cousin. He took my place while I was on vaccation.'**_

_'...How I hate you.'_

_Sasuke brought his attention back to Sakura who seemed to have been startled by the thunder that came a few moments ago. _

___He raised an eye brow 'what? Did she finally notice my following her?' seeing that Sakura resumed to jump he guessed not. Sasuke still followed her with ease and still kept his distance._

___He felt a cold wet drop slid down his cheek, he lifted his left hand and pressed on the liquid "...Rain?" he looked up and sure enough rain started to pour down drenching the S class missing nin from head to toe._

___'Shit. I better make sure she doesn't fall of the tree or something...'_

___**'Watcha gonna do mister hot shot? Pop out of no where and rescue her if she slips of the tree branches? What makes you think she still needs rescuing? For all we know she could've moved on and gotten herself a boy friend.'**_

___This ticked Sasuke off 'BOY FRIEND!? Hell no! Now just shut up and I'm going to go and make sure nothing bad happens to MY Sakura!'_

___Sasuke once again concentrated on the pink haired ninja in front of him for some unknown reason Sasuke couldn't help but feel rage and furry when he thought about HIS Sakura being touched by another man__  
_

___End of Flashback_

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk seeing the same old Sakura from before

___'...Seems like she's still the same annoying girl after all these years.'_ he thought.

"Ha. You scared Haruno?" he said cockily, even after he had admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with her, he refused to let her see it.

Sasuke had half expected and fully wanted for Sakura to cry a 'Yes' and fling her arms around him asking him to protect her...but what Sakura did was something he did not expect.

Sakura POV

Holy Shit!!! Damn it! I hate thunder!!!!

Why does it have to be so loud and scary!?

And with HIM here it doesn't make my situation any better!

Why the hell is he here anyway?

Where did he come from?

...Is he still hot?

WAIT.

Damn you inner mind!!! I have no time for such thoughts!!!

Thunder roared once again

SHIT!!!! I clutched by head in between my knees and my hands pressed against my ears harder hopping that it would block out the horrible sound. I could feel myself shivering like crazy as if I sat on the North Pole wearing nothing but my underwear.

I could still feel him in front of me...just staring. What the hell? I'm not an animal from the zoo ya know!? Stop staring at me damn it Uchiha! I yelled in my mind...I would've gladly yelled it at him if it weren't for the damn thunder.

I just stayed in my position for a good five minutes, after hearing no thunder what so ever I slowly placed my hands down and lifted my head, my eyes could see nothing but endless darkness.

Just when I thought that everything was going to be alright...He said something that ticked me off big time.

"You scared Haruno?"

Those three words were his own personal ticket to hell. I swear I can picture him smirking while he said that.

Whatever, he has no right what so ever to talk to me that way, what does he think I'm going to do? Fling my arms out towards him and cry saying

'protect me from the evil thunder Sasuke-kun!'

Ha! Not a chance!

I felt around for my kunai, luckily it was just a few inches away from me once I got a proper hold if it a smirk came on my lips

"You're dead Uchiha!"

I spat out as I quickly stood up and swung the sharp object towards his direction. My eyes were now adjusting to the darkness, lucky for me the moon was showing and gave a faint light inside the cave.

I saw his outline quickly jump back and dodge my attack.

Damn. Missed.

End of Sakura POV.

Sasuke landed a few feet away from Sakura after she had tried to attack him

___'...What the hell!?'_

___**'Seems like she hates you now...Ironic isn't it?'**_

___'Shut up!_

Before his inner mind could say anything else Sasuke cursed under his breath and dodged a shuriken that came flying towards him. He landed on a boulder not to far away and could see that the outline of Sakura was facing him

___'...Her aim isn't that bad.'_

Sakura was about to throw yet another shuriken when lightning striked along with thunder

___'SHIT!!!!'_ before Sasuke knew it she was back down on the floor in the same position as before (A/N That rhymed!)

He raised an eyebrow _'__Is she really that scared of thunder'?_ He hopped off the boulder and walked towards Sakura

"Still scared?" he said crossing his arms, a smirk plastered on his face. He was ready now; if she tried to take another swing at him he would knock the kunia of her hand and pin her down.

A few minutes passed and no reaction from the shaking Sakura.

Sasuke knelt down on the ground and looked at the shaking figure of the kunoichi.(A/N: that means a female ninja)

"S-sh-s-s-shut-shut-s-shut up!" she growled lifting her head to glare at him.

Two emotions filled her body at the moment; fear and anger and it seemed like anger was winning.

"You bastard! You have no right to speak to me that way!" she yelled her voice now like venom. Sasuke had a blank expression on his face, he didn't know if he should be surprised or annoyed on how Sakura had just spoken to him.

Sakura gritted her teeth "I am no longer the weak girl you once knew!" at the same moment she swung her kunai towards Sasuke.

_'Ha! Right on cue.'_

With ease Sasuke hit Sakuras hand containing the kunai causing her to drop the sharp object on the cold hard floor of the cave, before Sakura could contemplate on what had happened Sasuke gripped her wrist tightly causing her to wince in pain.

"Let go." She spat glaring at him.

A smirk came on his lips. He stood up, pulling the struggling woman along with him

"I said let go Sasuke!" she yelled trying to free her hand from his strong grasp but to no avail…his grip merely tightened.

Sakura raised her free hand to slap him but before it was even close enough to his face Sasuke took hold of her hand with his own.

Sakura growled in frustration "Let me go!!!" she demanded, the smirk on his lips merely grew he placed his lips near her ear

"And what if I don't?" he whispered sending shivers down her spine.

Sasuke made another quick move; he took a few steps forward till Sakura was leaning on the damp cave wall. He let go of his grip on both her hands and pinned her by the shoulders, blocking any mean of retaliation from the girl.

"Damn it Uchiha!!!" she yelled trying to squirm her way out of his grip.

It took her a good five minutes to finally realize that she was only wasting her energy; after all…she could never surpass his strength.

"Hm? Done wasting your energy?" he said cockily, Sakura merely glared

"What the hell do you want from me!?" she yelled as tears began to form in her emerald eyes; sadness, frustration and fear filled her body

"You already took my heart with you since you left Konoha! You've been stuck in my head since the past four years! You…you…" At this point no matter how hard she tried her tears just fell from her eyes rolling down her face.

A wave of guilt filled his body "…Sakura…" he said ever so softly.

"I…I'm Sorry."

Saying those two words to her was harder than anything he could possibly imagine. Sakuras head was bent down as more tears spilled from her eyes as her body began to shake.

Hearing him say those two words only made her feel weak, and her anger towards him only increased.

Her head shot up "Sorry?" she echoed "Sorry!?" she repeated her voice increasing in volume

"Don't you dare say that to me!" she spat confusing the raven haired ninja

_'__What? What the hell does she want me to say!?'_

Tears spilled from her eyes as she continued "Sorry doesn't make the pain that I'm feeling go away! Sorry doesn't erase the suffering I went through ever since you left! Saying your sorry doesn't help me throw away my feelings for you! Sorry doesn-" she was cut of as he captured his lips with hers.

No more.

He couldn't take it anymore-the feeling of guilt in his body, the feeling of hate and anger towards himself knowing that he was the reason of her pain and suffering.

He didn't plan on kissing her then and there but hearing her say the she still had feelings for him, he could no longer hold back. He broke apart after getting no reaction from her. "Say you still love me." He said answering her question awhile back, his forehead pressing against hers, his onyx eyes staring straight into her own emerald ones.

Shock and utter disbelief could be read in her eyes.

"Wha-"

"You asked me what I wanted." He said cutting her of once again

"Say you still love me" he repeated.

Tears ceased forming in her eyes as her mind tried to comprehend his request.

"I…I…" her heart began to race she knew she still loved him and always will…but why does he want her to say it?

She bit her bottom lip and broke their eye contact.

_'__**What the hell are you doing!? Say you still love him!!!!' **_her inner mind came

_'__**If you don't I sure as hell will!!!' **_

Sasuke could feel his patience growing thin; he used his right hand and lifted her chin towards his direction forcing the kunoichi to look right at him, using his thumb her gently wiped away the remaining tears from her face

"Tell me…you st-"

"I told didn't I? You took my heart with you when you left."

* * *

**Angelsorceress: Okay! I'm not sure if I should continue it…but I have a feeling if I do it'll make it worse so I'm going to leave it at that for now… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first Naruto fic!!!! Please press the nice purple button and review!**


End file.
